


Say I Do

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [62]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Proposals, Romance, a touch of feels, bells are ringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Richie is ready to pop the question, the only question is... Will she say yes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> We love the fact that you love Richie as much as we do, he is a lot of fun for us to write.

2020

Richie sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror and at the velvet ring box on the counter top. Tonight was the night, he was going to propose to Angie, the thought made him smile. Sure in some ways it felt a little like a whirlwind romance but there was no way he could imagine living his life with anyone else by his side.

 

He schooled his features into a serious expression, fiddling with his cuffs for a moment before he picked up the ring box. Richie cleared his throat.

 

"Angie," Richie began, "We've been together for nearly a year, if you count those months where neither of us really realized it...no," he sighed and shook his head, "That's not right. Angelica Hamilton," he paused, "definitely not."

 

Richie brushed his hair from his face, "okay.... Angelica Rachel Hamilton...."

 

This shouldn't be this difficult, right?

 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Richie continued, "will you marry me?"

 

"Richie?"

 

Richie froze when he heard Angie's voice as she entered the apartment.

 

"Bathroom," he called out, his voice only breaking slightly, "I'll be right out."

 

He took a deep breath and looked his reflection in the eyes.

 

"You can do this," he told himself, "You can do this."

 

Richie shoved the box into his pocket and went to go and greet Angie, "Hey," he smiled.

 

"Hi!" Angie was beaming, as she went to kiss him on the cheek.

 

"I see you dressed up," Richie smiled.

 

"Haha very funny," Angie rolled her eyes.

 

"You even broke out your new converse, I'm touched," Richie smirked.

 

"You knew what you were getting into when you asked me out," said Angie.

 

"Yes I did," Richie agreed.

 

When Angie went to walk past him, he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him, pressing a kiss to her lips.

 

When they broke apart Angie was grinning, "Feel free to do that again any time."

 

Richie gave her another quick kiss, "Message received."

 

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Angie asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

"Well," drawled Richie, "I was thinking that we'd have a night in. There's a pizza in the oven and some ice cream in the freezer."

 

"You certainly know the way to my heart," Angie teased.

 

"I thought so," Richie hugged her.

 

"Which means the converse are coming off so that we can snuggle properly," Angie decided.

 

Richie was stopped from saying anything more by the ding of the oven timer.

 

"And I'll go get the food," he said, bestowing a small kiss on her nose.

 

Angie smiled and settled herself on the couch waiting for Richie where she proceeded to discard her shoes.

 

Richie grabbed an oven mitt so he could take the pizza out of the oven, "Just gonna let this cool for a bit."

 

"As long as I get my pizza in the next five minutes then sure," Angie called back.

 

Richie smiled and remembered the weight of the ring in his pocket, the presence it had. Richie looked over his shoulder to see Angie lounging on the couch, he could only see the back of her head and her long dark hair going down her back.

 

Moving the pizza to a plate and slicing it he carried it over and set in the coffee table, "Mi'lady."

 

Angie grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the couch where immediately she snuggled against him.

 

Richie smiled, this was something he'd gotten used to since they'd gotten together. Angie was someone who loved to cuddle.

 

Still there was something else that was bothering him, he had plans, he had to propose. He wanted to propose... He just wasn't quite sure how to bring it up.

 

"Can we watch a movie?" Angie asked, resting her cheek against Richie's shoulder.

 

"Of course, babe," said Richie.

 

"Thank god for Netflix," Angie reached for his remote as she began to scroll through the movies, "any particular genre in mind?"

 

"Whatever you want," Richie told her, "I'll go get us some pizza."

 

He left her flipping through their shared list and went to the kitchen to get food. He paused for a moment, slipping a hand into his pocket to feel the ring box again. After the movie, he decided, he would ask her after the movie.

 

Giving Angie a plate with a slice on it she curled up with him again and the movie started. But Richie was hardly paying attention, acutely aware of the box practically burning a hole in his pocket.

 

Angie paused the movie about halfway through, cupping Richie's cheek and turning his face towards her.

 

"What's up?" she asked, "You haven't laughed once and you love The Princess Bride."

 

"Sorry I'm a little distracted," Richie admitted.

 

"By me?" Angie asked coyly.

 

"A little..." Richie confessed.

 

"Come on, tell me," said Angie, an excited grin on her face.

 

This wasn't really in the plan, but what the hell. Angie had given him the opening and he was going to take it.

 

"Well," he said slowly, "You know I love you, right?"

 

"You only say it every day," laughed Angie.

 

"Angie... Angelica-"

 

Angie physically stiffened at the use of her full name, perhaps considering it's infrequent use by anyone she knew, "Yes?"

 

"Angelica Rachel Hamilton," Richie reached into his pocket and watched Angie's eyes get wide, "will you marry me?"

 

Angie stared at him for a long moment and Richie could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

 

"No."

 

Richie felt like the world stopped around him.

 

"What?" he whispered.

 

"I...I'm sorry," Angie said, "No."

 

She shot out of her seat and out the door, leaving Richie alone.

 

The next morning Richie awoke on the couch having barely slept at all, his thoughts all about Angie. Just like everything they had was over, done.

 

He didn't understand what had gone wrong. They were happy. Well, he knew that he was happy and it seemed like Angie had been as well. But here he was, the engagement ring he had spent so long picking sitting rejected on the coffee table. He groaned and turned to face the back of the couch, screwing his eyes shut.

 

He stayed that until he heard his phone ringing and saw the caller ID read "Philip Hamilton". All he could hope for is that he wasn't about to get chewed out by his best friend for screwing things up with Angie.

 

He reluctantly answered.

 

"Hey, Pip."

 

"Richie," Philip said, "What the hell."

 

"Pip, I really don't want to do this right now-"

 

"Care to tell me why Angie showed up at my place last night in tears?" Philip asked sharply, "I swear to god, I told you if I ever had to choose-"

 

"Philip!" Richie interrupted, "it's not what you are thinking... Angie didn't tell you?"

 

"She took a shower and crashed on the couch," Philip was still obviously fuming, "she hasn't said a single word."

 

"I asked her to marry me," Richie half shouted.

 

Philip went quiet, "What did you say?"

 

"I asked Angie to marry me," repeated Richie.

 

"Richie, that's--"

 

"She said no."

 

There was silence on the other end.

 

"Pip?"

 

"I wasn't expecting that," Philip sighed.

 

"Yeah, you made that really clear," Richie groaned.

 

"I'm sorry for accusing you," said Philip.

 

"You know, oddly enough that's not very comforting right now."

 

Philip sighed, "Do you want me to talk to her."

 

"I don't know," Richie sighed, "I just thought everything was so good.

 

"I'll talk to her," Philip said, "Or rather, I'll talk to Theo. She'll know what's going on."

 

"Great," grumbled Richie, "I'm going to go wallow in my grief."

 

"Rich--"

 

Richie hung up the phone and put it on silent.

 

Richie lost track of time still stuck wondering what had gone wrong when there was a knock at the door.

 

"Philip I don't want to do this right now," Richie replied.

 

"It's not Philip, it's me."

 

He had not expected to hear Angie's voice again, or at least not this soon, after what happened last night.

 

He sat up, making an attempt to flatten his hair from the disarray it had fallen into.

 

"Angie," he said, "Um. Hi. You're back."

 

Angie looked at him sheepishly, "Yeah, I am."

 

"Have you come to pick up your stuff?" Richie asked quietly. Although he and Angie didn't live together, they both had some things at each others' apartments in NYC and Rochester.

 

"No," Angie shook her head, "I want to apologize... I don't know why I did what I did-" she paused, "actually I do... I and I think you deserve to know too."

 

"Okay," Richie said. He gestured to the other side of the sofa.

 

Angie came over and sat, her hands folded in her lap.

 

"Richie, I don't want to get married," started Angie.

 

"Yeah I kind of got that," replied Richie.

 

"No, I don't mean..." Angie rubbed at the back of her neck, "I don't mean...it's not that I don't want to marry you, I just don't want to get married. I don't know how to explain it, it's just not something I want to do."

 

"Okay," Richie furrowed his brow.

 

"Please try and understand," Angie sighed, "I really like you... Scratch that... I love you-"

 

That got Richie's attention, "What?"

 

"I love you," Angie repeated.

 

"Say it one more time," requested Richie.

 

A small smile flickered onto Angie's face.

 

"I love you," she said, "and I want to be with you for the foreseeable future. I just don't want to get married."

 

Richie nodded, "I think I'm okay with that."

 

"Really?" Angie asked, "Because I saw how excited you were and you got a ring and everything and--"

 

"Angie," Richie chuckled, taking her hands in his, "I love you so much and I want to be with you in any way possible."

 

Angie sat there with her hands in her lap for a moment before throwing her arms around Richie who let out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Philip-28  
> Richie-28  
> Theo- 26  
> Angie-25


End file.
